justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RyanL181095/What if I made Custom Gold Moves on Newer Songs (JD2016-Present)
All About Us * Gold Move 1 & 2 are removed. 3 remains the same. The last pose is a gold move. Balkan Blast Remix * One original gold move is removed. The last pose is a gold move. BBR BP1.png|Gold Move Removed Better When I’m Dancin’ * Gold Move 1 & 2 only happens all three times. The other 2 gold moves are removed. BWIDGoldMove1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 BetterWhenI'mDancinGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Blame * Jump gold move is removed. The last right punch up in the air counts as a gold move after the end of every chorus. Blame BP 2.png|Gold Move Removed Bonbon * Gold Move 1 & 3 are removed. Born This Way (Nerd Version) * All original gold moves are remaining where they are. The last pose is a gold move. Cake By The Ocean * Last clap is a gold move. Cake By The Ocean (Earphones Version) * The nae nae move before the last chorus is a gold move. The original gold moves are removed. Cheap Thrills * The last pose is a gold move. Original is removed. Cheap Thrills (Bollywood Version) * Only the last pose is a gold move. Chiwawa (Barbie Version) * Gold Moves 1,2, & 3 are removed. The 4th remains. The gold move includes near the beginning when the coach freezes after the first move for the last time. Punchy pu gold.png|Gold Move 1 Removed Robotgold gold.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Removed Circus (Extreme Version) * The original gold moves are removed. Instead the gold moves include one when Britney says "Let's go" and the other being the last pose. Doublepunch 2 pu.png|Gold Move Removed Cool For The Summer * The original gold moves are removed. The move when you swing your arms up before the last chorus is a gold move. Coolos gm 1.png|Gold Move Removed Fancy (Iggy Azalea song) * Gold Moves 1 & 2 are removed. Fancy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Removed Fancy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Removed Fancy (Indian Version) * Gold Moves 1 & 4 are removed. The last pose is a gold move. The rest remains the same. Fancyalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 Removed Gibberish * Gold Move 1, 2, & 4 is removed. Gold move 1 and 2-0.png|Gold Move Removed Hey Mama (Geisha Version) * Gold Move 1 & 2 is removed. The last pose is a gold move. HM1.png|Gold Move 1 Removed HeyM2.png|Gold Move 2 Removed Hit The Road Jack * Gold Move 3 happens the first time as well making the total of gold moves 5. HRJ2.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 Jacklinegm3.gif|Gold Move 2 & 4 in-game I Feel It Coming * The last gold move is not a gold move. Ifeelitcoming beta picto nogm .png|Gold Move Removed I Gotta Feeling * Gold Move 2 is removed. The rest remains the same. IGF BP1.png|Gold Move Removed Ievan Polkka * The last pose is a gold move. Kaboom Pow * The fist punch is a gold move every time the coach does that besides the last pose. Gold Move Total: 8 KaboomPowAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Kaboompowgmtba.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Kool Kontact * Gold Move 2 is removed. KK GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 Removed Rabiosa * All original gold moves are removed. The last pose is a gold move. Run the Night * First gold move is removed. The 2nd is the only one available. Runthenight beta picto 1.png|Gold Move Removed Same Old Love * Gold Move 1 & 2 from all coaches are removed. Gold Move 3 is only available. StargateGM1&2P1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Removed StargateGM1&2P2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1 and P3) Removed Shut Up and Dance *Gold Moves 1 & 2 are removed. The rest remain the same. ShutUp GM1 and 2 Pictogram.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Removed Taste The Feeling * Only the last gold move is staying. Tastethefeeling gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 TasteTheFeelingGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Teacher (Car Version) * Gold Move 3 is removed. Tea2.png|Gold Move 3 Removed The Choice Is Yours * The last pose is a gold move. This Is How We Do * Gold Move 2 happens the first time as well. thisishow gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 Thisishow gm 2.gif|Gold Move 1 & 3 in-game This Is How We Do (Aerobics Version) * Gold Move 3 is removed. Thisishowalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Removed Under the Sea * Gold Move 1 & 2 is removed. The last pose is a gold move. UTS GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Removed When The Rain Begins To Fall * Original Gold Move remains. The 3rd time it happens, it's a gold move. Whentherain gm.png|Both Gold Moves (1, 2, & 3) Whentherain gm.gif|Both Gold Moves (1, 2, & 3) in-game You Never Can Tell * Every time that move happens, it's a gold move everytime. YNCTAllGldMoves.png|All Gold Moves bloggif_560fef3b563c8.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Category:Blog posts